1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, a vibrator and an oscillator each equipped with the vibrator element, and an electronic apparatus equipped with the oscillator.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been disclosed a vibrator element having a weight section with an arm width rapidly increased to be large (thick) compared to the arm width of the vibrating arm section, the weight section being formed at the tip portion of the vibrating arm section of the vibrator element, to thereby achieve stabilization of the vibration of the vibrating arm section and the frequency of the vibrator element (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-5896 (pp. 5-7, FIGS. 1-5) and JP-A-2009-27711 (pp. 5-6, FIG. 1)). Further, there has been disclosed a vibrator element having the weight section formed to have an arm width gradually increasing from the tip portion of the vibrating arm section (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-311090 (pp. 6-7, FIG. 3)).
However, in the vibrator element of the related art, there is a case in which the weight section is difficult to follow the vibration (the amplitude) of the vibrating arm section, and if the weight section having a width rapidly increasing to be large (thick) is formed at the tip portion of the vibrating arm section, there arises a problem that the weight section fails to follow the vibration (the amplitude) of the vibrating arm section to thereby vibrate differently from the vibration of the vibrating arm section due to the inertia, which makes the vibration of the vibrating arm section unstable, or varies the vibrational frequency of the vibrating arm section. Further, in the case of providing the vibrating arm section with the weight section having the arm width gradually increasing from the tip portion of the vibrating arm section, although the vibration of the vibrating arm section is hardly destabilized, there arises a problem that the effect of lowering the frequency due to the formation of the weight section at the tip portion is degraded.